makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/Centurion
Bio A Roman centurion who had died in battle is resurrected from the dead by Zeus. The centurion is ordered by Zeus to save his daughter Athena from a Demon God called Neff in the Underworld. To become able to withstand the perils, the warrior gets the ability to absorb spirit balls which transform him into an Altered Beast, a part animal, part human creature of formidable force. Between each level are small animations giving the player glimpses of Athena's peril. He first travels through the graveyard fighting past zombies and winged demons. The centurion becomes a werewolf in order to fight Neff in the form of Aggar. The centurion defeats him, but Neff escapes. He has up to 5 forms including the Werewolf, Weredragon, Werebear, Weretiger, and the Golden Werewolf. Movelist Special Attacks *Centurion Rush: Centurion does a powerful rushing shoulder charge that causes a wall bounce. *Grave Swipe: Centurion pulls out a gravestone and swings it forward in-front of him. *Power Up!: A two-headed white wolf charges and hits the opponent; if a wolf is hit before it makes it, it releases a spirit ball. Collect to build Spirit Ball Meter (max 3) in order to transform into any beast forms: **Werewolf: Centurion transforms into a werewolf, becoming faster and stronger. ***Fireball: Werewolf fires a weak but ranged fireball at the opponent. ***Flame Arrow: Werewolf performs a flaming jump-kick. **Weredragon: Centurion transforms into a weredragon, becoming stronger and can fly around. ***Lightning Smash: Weredragon releases electric beams from his mouth. ***Inner Strength: Weredragon generates electricity around its body, which acts as a shield and harm the opponent when they're close to it. **Werebear: Centurion transforms into a werebear, becoming much stronger and has more defense than other transformations. ***Bear Breath: Werebear breathes a short-range mist projectiles, which turns the opponent into stone, leaving them open for a short time. ***Body Spin: Werebear does a jumping rolling attack with his body. He is invincible while rolling. **Weretiger: Centurion transforms into a Weretiger, becoming stronger, also gets faster. ***Bouncing Flame: Weretiger punches a fireball which moves up and down in a serpentine way. ***Pillar of Fire: Weretiger does a vertical version of Werewolf's Flame Arrow, kicking up and down. Hyper Combos *Undead Fury: Centurion rushes into the opponent and delivers them a series of devastating attacks, ending by crushing them with his gravestone. *Zeus' Wrath: Zeus appears above the screen and hits the opponent with a giant lightning bolt, before disappearing. *Golden Werewolf (Lvl. 3): Centurion groans as he temporarily transforms into his golden werewolf form, increasing all his attributes for a short period of time (10 seconds). **Golden Beam: Golden Werewolf fires a large fireball beam at the opponent. **Golden Arrow: Golden Werewolf performs a multi-hitting version of Werewolf's Flame Arrow. Misc. * Battle Intro: A lightning bolt hits a gravestone and Centurion breaks free from it, shouting "Rise from your grave!" * Taunt: A transparent image of Zeus appears above the Centurion, with the Centurion shouting "I must save Athena!" as he puts his fist on his another hand before Zeus disappears. * Victory Pose: Centurion holds his chest and kneels down before suddenly transforming into his werewolf form and howls at the air aloud. *Centurion's rival is Asura. *Centurion's alt is Luke Custer. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:Unlockable